ouarfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Saoidh
About Port Saoidh A town on the outskirts of Delmaria around 400 years before the curse, Port Saoidh (pronounced: "Port Soy") was a small village centered around fishing, farming, and a few other various trades. The village was on the coast of the bay of Corona Del Mar. The south side faced a cliff looking out over the bay. To the east was sheep fields (owned by Rumplestiltskin) and then a forest. To the west was a road that led about a mile to the market and the docks. When the land to the north (later Avonlea) started to become overwhelmed by Ogres, Delmaria began recruiting soldiers to send north, promising support as part of their trade agreement. As the situation became more and more desperate, Delmaria began going farther and farther south looking for troops. By the time recruitments reached Port Saoidh, service was mandatory for all males of age, and it was well known that very few, if any, would return. One year went by without any word from the men, and then only Rumplestiltskin returned alive. Over the years, the soldiers were able to hold off the Ogres for a little while, and sometimes temporarily drive them back. A little more than a decade later, however, they were once again desperate for recruits. They began drafting younger and younger boys, then girls, lowering the age all the way down to 14. A few days after this last lowering, Rumplestiltskin, now the Dark One, used his new powers to drive off the ogres completely. Around a hundred years after these events, the growing city of Delmaria expanded, absorbing the village of Port Saoidh into it. The edge of the wall surrounding Delmaria now stands where the last house in Port Saoidh once stood. Culture Port Saoidh was a small, tight-knit village of some Scottish, German, and Welsh cultures. Its economy centered on fishing, farming, and other trades, making its people value hard work. They were supportive of each other, offering help in times of need. This supportive culture did disappear out of necessity when the men were drafted into the Ogre War. Without the men at work, the women of the village couldn't provide money or goods as support as they once did, as all were struggling. They still offered emotional support where they could, as all were going through the same emotional trauma. After Rumplestiltskin returned with word that he was the only one who survived, the village grew strained. Some of the women were bitter that he had returned while their loved ones hadn't. Some fell into depression, some moved away entirely to live with family. The village mentality shifted away from support and toward looking out for one's own family above all. Notable Places The Market An expansive seaside market. Near the ship dock's every Tuesday stalls align the wharf; foreign sailors peddle exotic goods, townsfolk take their wares to sell or trade. On other days, permanent shops owned by residents of Saoidh are open, where they sell or trade merchandise of their trades with locals and visitors alike. The Trades of Saoidh *'Clothiers / Tailors: '''Dwyn & Elaine, and their daughter Milha *'Shepherds / Spinners: 'Rumplestiltskin *'Blacksmiths / Leatherworkers: 'Cirges & Merthierry, and their daughter Morraine *'Fishermen / Ice-Fishers: ' Mathias & Helene, their son Jack and daughter Blanche *'Farmers / Grociers: '???? *'Millers / Bakers: '???? *'Stonemasons / Thatchers: '''???? The Pirate Cave An old cave on the north shore of Saoidh, at the mouth of the Delmarian delta (river), rumored to be a stash for Pirate treasure and the hiding place of the legendary Devil's Eye diamond. The cave itself runs deep into the coastal cliffs, and dips below sea level; so when the tides rise, the depths of the caves flood fully. Category:Kingdoms Category:FTL Category:All Places